Pretend Love Or is It?
by SilverDragonTattoo
Summary: After Gretchen lets something slip that is not entirely true, she must pretend to love somone that she has only thought of as a friend. But what happens when she's not pretending anymore? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a Gretchen/Vince romance fic. Because in all honestly, I don't think there are enough of them and I love the pairing. So there you go. Read and enjoy.

* * *

"I can't do this!" A very flustered Gretchen Grundler turned around to face her group of friends. 

Vince LaSalle one her best friends and _ever so_ the observant one, gave her a reassuring smile and put his forehead against hers which seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on the frantic teen.

"Gretch, its just high school. Calm down. We're all gonna get through this together. Okay?" His face was close enough that they were sharing the same breath while still untouching, their lips were dangerously close.

Going unnoticed for the moment, the rest of young gang shared sly smiles. They figured that it was only a matter of time until one event or another pushed together their obviously clueless friends. Of course _they _weren't going to meddle with their love lives. At least not _a lot_.

Walking towards the entrance of their new school for the next four years, T.J. Detweiler; another friend of Gretchen's called out cheekily, "When you two lovebirds are done flirting, you can come join us in homeroom." And left a laughing Vince and a Gretchen who was turning quite an interesting shade of pink.

"We weren't flirting." Gretchen mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Come on." Still openly laughing, Vince slung an arm around Gretchen's shoulders and steered her to the entrance of their new school and into the new chapter of their lives.

* * *

Sorry that it was so short. I'll try to make it longer.

………………………………..

Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

……………………………….

Please Review…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.I just realized that _after_ I loaded my first chapter that I forgot to write a disclaimer. Sorry. So here you go. Read and Enjoy. Just as an afterthought, I don't know Vince's full name. So don't mock me about it. Humph!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As it turned out, by a miraculous bit of luck; Vince, Gretchen, Spinelli, T.J., Gus, and, Mikey all had the same homeroom.

Of course, that meant their friends had even more time to tease and torment poor Gretchen and Vince about their non-existent "relationship", as they liked to call it.

This always resulted in Gretchen turning an impossible shade of red in the face and Vince trying to unsuccessfully cover his snickers on how easy it is to embarrass Gretchen.

" Vincent Jerome LaSalle! Don't you dare laugh at me!" A rather red-faced Gretchen stormed out of the room without taking time to look back at her shocked-faced friends.

"Man what's stuck up her backside?" asked a very curious T.J.

"I don't know." Vince tipped his head to the side and stared at the spot in the doorway as if Gretchen would come back at any moment.

" I'm going to go find her." Spinelli got up and started moving towards the door.

"I'll come with!" Vince hurriedly started standing up.

"No." Spinelli put a hand on Vince's chest to halt his movement.

" I don't think that you should talk to her just now. Let her cool off." Vince nodded and Spinelli got up and left the four boys to their own thoughts.

There was silence until…

" Your first name is _Vincent_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gretchen! Gretchen! Where are you?" Ashley Spinelli was currently looking under all the bathroom stalls trying to find her distressed friend.

So far all she had discovered was that someone _really_ needed to scrape the gum off the floors. They were disgusting. She mentally shuddered. The things she does for her friends.

"Gretchen goddammit if you don't get out of her I will personally rip the doors off all the stalls!"

Spinelli inwardly smirked as her friend came out of the second-to-last stall. Gretchen bowed her head bashfully.

" I'm guessing I overreacted huh?"

"That's okay Gretchen. I know how it gets. You just needed to vent all that sexual tension between you and Vince."

Gretchen opened her mouth then closed it looking much like a fish. Then she smiled and playfully pushed Spinelli, who gave her a smile in return.

That's what Gretchen loved about Spinelli. She never really pushed her into talking about something unless she wanted too. The two girls had gotten very close over years and Gretchen was constantly grateful for Spinelli's friendship.

They had started to leave when the door opened revealing….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahah! cliffe.

………………………….

Constructive Criticism Welcome

…………………………………

Please Review

…………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm sorry for such a long update! Major writer's block. I tried my best to try to overcome that writer's block so it might not be as good as usual but hey, its there. Lots of sisterly love for **Jodylicious** my first reviewer! Yay for **Jodylicious**! Just to say, in the last chapter I wrote that I didn't know Vince's first name, I meant that I didn't know if it was Vincent or just Vince. 'Kay?**Disclaimer: **I own nothing more then the five dollars in my back pocket. And I'm not even sure if that is _my_ five dollars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter:**

_They had started to leave when the door opened revealing…_The Ashleys.

Both girls were actually surprised that those bimbos even made it too seventh grade. But hey, -- they'rerich. They figured that their fathers' just paid their way into the school.

The Ashley were giggling and whispering among themselves. Gretchen had learned along time ago that when that happens, you should avoid them at all costs.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the two girls headed towards the door.

Now, Spinelli didn't believe in a higher god but if she had, -- then she was sure that he (or she) hated them. Why would Spinelli think this you ask? No one truly knows.

Though, it might have something to do with the fact that the Ashleys saw them just before they left.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Stated Ashley…Ashley…well—one of the Ashleys. It didn't matter! She was just as annoying as the others were.

"What do you want you powder puffs?" Always Spinelli with a retort against the Ashleys.

"Nothing to do with you two geeks."

"Then why did you call us?"

The Ashleys faltered for a moment. "We didn't." They sneered.

"Whatever, we're leaving."

The two girls had fully intended on leaving. Well they had _intended_. But it's just a little too temping not to listen in when those five girls are plotting so quietly. It's just not like them.

Spinelli put her ear to the door concentrating hard on unscrambling the Ashleys' mumbles.

" And so…. going to the party….Vince…so going to like…me…."

Spinelli gasped. Loudly.

"What is it?" Gretchen asked worriedly. Spinelli usually didn't act like this. And frankly, it put her on edge.

"I think they're going to try to seduce Vince!"

"Seduce?"

"Well okay probably not _that_ serious but they are plotting something and it has something to do with Vince."

"Let me hear!" Now, if Gretchen hadn't been so very worried for her friend she probably wouldn't have acted as rashly as she did. When I say rashly I mean Gretchen putting her ear against the door along with Spinelli's.

If there were two things that the two girls learned from that act of stupidity; it was that the doors' aren't meant to hold the weight of two high school girls and that the titled floor of the bathroom _really_ hurts when you fall face flat onto it.

"Well I guess we have two little snoops in our midst."

Gretchen scrambled up before saying defiantly, " What are going to do with Vince!"

They scoffed simultaneously. A small part of Gretchen's mind that was detached from this whole situation found that incredibly creepy.

"Why should it matter to you. Vince is just your friend."

"That's not true!" In desperation, Gretchen's brain scrambled for anything that could possibly save her friend from a fate with these five girls. "It matters because — because, it matters because Vince is my boyfriend!"

If there was a one to ten scale of shock that registered on the Ashleys' faces it would probably be a twelve. Or higher.

One of the Ashleys sneered again. " I'll believe it when I see it." And with that, they walked out of the bathroom.

Spinelli turned to Gretchen; "You know your utterly screwed right?"

Gretchen groaned and banged her head against the wall. "Just kill me right now."

"Well, I can't exactly do that until you talk to Vince. Now come on, the bell has already rung."

And so they left tired, tense, and late for the next period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about clumping the Ashley's together like that. It's been awhile since I had seen Recess. Please bear with me.

Constructive Criticism Welcome

……………………………………

Please Review

……………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I must say I'm proud of myself. I've been having major writer's block and its killing me. I did try to update this soon for all my fans. (bows to adoring fans)Just so you peoples know, I feed off reviews. So more reviews and I might update sooner.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Recess, do think I would be writing on **fan**fiction?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gretchen had always thought that she had somewhat good luck. Why shouldn't she? She had great friends, awesome grades, and an overall great life. So she had good luck. Right? That thought was quickly squashed. Why was that seemingly harmless thought squashed you might ask? It might have to do with the fact that her next period was with Vince _and_ the Ashleys.

And it was sex ed.

Yep, she was in Spinelli's words,' utterly screwed'.

As she took a seat in front of Vince she quickly observed that he looked very worried about her. In some strange way she was glad. But _that_ thought was also squashed quickly.

Somewhere in between the teacher discussing certain…anatomy and Gretchen trying to stop a blush from making it up into her hairline, she felt something poking into her backside. Reaching back with one hand she felt Vince push a piece of paper into her hand. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Gretchen carefully opened the note under her desk slightly smiling at the familiar untidy scrawl. _Gretch, what's wrong?_

Once again she smiled before quickly writing an answer.

_Nothing I just kinda flipped out._

She put her hand behind her back for Vince to take the note. A moment later the note was pushed back into her hand once again.

_Really? Course you did. Then why did you look like a soul being damned to hell when you saw me:)_

Gretchen mentally cursed his observation skills

_I didn't! Its well, I'm gonna have to talk to you after class. 'Kay?_

She handed the note back to Vince once again.

Gretchen swore she could almost feel Vince nodding behind her back

Gretchen was usually uncomfortable in such classes like sex ed. But today was one of those rare days that said class ended too soon for her liking.

"Hey Gretch." Vince bounced up to Gretchen with an annoying cheerful attitude that Gretchen _really_ didn't need nor want to experience.

"Hey."

"What did you need to talk to me about?" _Dammit_. Always Vince with that blunt attitude, never beating around the bush. _Ah screw it._

With those not-so-calming words imprinted in her brain, Gretchen wrenched opened the closest door to the empty room and pulled a somewhat confused Vince into the darkened room.

_Where is that light switch?_ Gretchen moved her hands along the wall feeling for the switch. Part of her _really_ was looking for the switch, the other part—well, the other part was just buying time until she could no longer avoid the inevitable.

Vince somehow found the light switch before Gretchen, found Gretchen herself, and took one of Gretchen hands in his own.

"Gretchen, please tell me what's wrong! You're scaring me."

Gretchen was shocked. Purely and truly shocked. Vince was never afraid. _Never_.

And yet, he was afraid for her. Which really touched her.

She exhaled a breath, then inhaled, and then looked Vince straight in the eyes.

"I—Spinelli, and I, went to the bathroom and there were the Ashleys there. We had left and then Spinelli put her ear against the door. And she heard that they were going to seduce you—"

"Seduce me?"

"And I said that they couldn't do that. And then were like 'well, why do you care?' and then I told them…" Gretchen mumbled something incoherently.

"You told them—" Vince prompted.

"I said thatyouweremyboyfriend."

Vince gave her 'that look'.

"In English if possible."

"I said that you were my boyfriend."

Vince's eyes momentarily widened in shock and then he started to laugh.

And laugh…

And laugh…

…. Until Gretchen went and slapped him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For laughing at me." Vince looked at Gretchen and she looked upset. Hell, she looked ready to cry. His features softened.

"Gretch, it's okay I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So Vince?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"………."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.J. was walking to his next class in a desperate attempt not be late. That is— until someone grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck!"

"Shhh…be quiet!" T.J. looked at Spinelli positively sure that she had lost her mind.

"Guess what?" Spinelli was smiling like a maniac. T.J. decided that _that_ scared him more then the fact that he had just been pulled into a dark classroom.

"Gretchen accidentally told the Ashleys that Vince was her boyfriend."

T.J. laughed. Loudly. Then he looked at Spinelli again his grin shifting into a frown.

"Is that the only reason you pulled me in here? Because I'm going to be late for next period."

A mysterious smile graced her lips. "That and this…" she replied before gripping his shirt collar and pushing their lips together.

And while Spinelli was kissing him, T.J. decided that maybe missing next period wasn't _that_ bad.

Yep, he should be late more often.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who-hoo! My longest chapter yet! Almost five pages! Whoo!

Constructive Criticism Welcome

………………..

Please Review

……………..


End file.
